Where's My Innocent Zelo?
by cacingkawat
Summary: Yongguk merasa adik kesayangannya berubah, Zelo sudah bukan anak yang polos lagi. Buktinya sekarang Zelo sudah memiliki namjachingu bernama Jongup. Belum lagi Zelo memilik teman yang sedikit tak tau malu, berani mengumbar kemesraan dirumah orang. Jonglo, DaeJae, Banghim/Yaoi/OS... RnR?


Ini ff B.A.P kedua ao awkakwkakakwk

.

Title: Where's my innocent Zelo?

Cast: Jonglo, DaeJae, Banghim

Warning: aneh, gak jelas, boy x boy, typos...

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Junhong-ah... lain kali jangan bawa mereka lagi kerumah ini"

"Wae hyung?"

"Hyung tidak suka dengan dengan mereka" kata Yongguk santai

"Hah?" ketiga teman Zelo itu pun hanya melongo mendengar pengakuan Yongguk yang terang-terang mengatakan tak menyukai mereka.

"Apa alasanmu tak menyukai mereka hyung?" tanya Zelo penasaran, pasalnya ia bingung hal apa yang membuat Yongguk benci pada teman-temannya. Zelo rasa teman-temannya anak baik semua, apalagi Jongup. Jongup keren, Jongup tampan dan Jongup juga sangat mencintai... Zelo.

Tunggu, Jongup mencintai Zelo?

Ya tentu saja mencintai Zelo, Jongup kan namjachingunya Zelo dan jangan lupakan kalau Jongup adalah semenya Zelo.

Jongup semenya Zelo? Tentu saja walaupun tinggi badannya tak setinggi Zelo, tapi tetap saja kan Jongup semenya. Nyatanya wajah Zelo terlalu manis. Dan juga Zelo masih terlalu polos, bisa dibilang Zelo sangat tidak cocok menjadi seorang seme. Jadi bisa dipastikan dalam hubungan JongLo, Jongup semenya dan Zelo ukenya. Peduli apalah dengan perbedaan tinggi badan, yang penting Jongup dan Zelo saling melengkapi dan memiliki. Dan yah sepertinya itu sudah cukup sempurna untuk sebuah hubungan.

.

"Pokoknya hyung tak suka dengan mereka" ujar Yongguk sambil menatap Jongup, Daehyun dan Youngjae secara bergantian sementara itu yang ditatap malah asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Daehyun, Youngjae yang asik bermesraan dan Jongup yang sedaritadi melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Zelo, membuat Yongguk menatap tak suka kearahnya

"Yak hyung, hal apa yang membuat hyung tak menyukai teman-temanku?"

"Ish... kau malah bertanya, kau tak lihat tingkah kedua orang itu?" Yongguk melihat kesal kearah DaeJae couple yang sedari tadi berciuman panas. Tak tau malu, pikir Yongguk. Zelo pun melihat DaeJae berciuman hanya tersenyum

"Kenapa hyung, Daehyun hyung dan Youngjae hyung kan berpacaran jadi tak apakan jika mereka seperti itu? Lagi pula aku juga sering melihat hyung bersama Himchan hyung berciuman seperti itu, bahkan lebih"

Sialan, demi apa Yongguk terkejut mendengar adik kesayangannya berkata santai seperti itu. Hell yeah, kemana perginya Zelo yang polos? Dan belum sempat Yongguk menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya tadi, Yongguk malah melihat adik kesayangannya itu melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti pasangan DaeJae. Melihat itu sukses membuat mulut Yongguk terbuka lebar dan jangan lupakan ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat jelas diwajah Yongguk sekarang

.

satu menit...

Jongup memperdalam ciumanya pada Zelo

dua menit, mata Yongguk melebar...

Jongup mengulum bibir bawah Zelo dan Zelo pun menekan belakang kepala Jongup bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka

tiga menit...

Lidah Jongup sudah berada didalam mulut Zelo. Zelo melenguh, merasakan betapa lembutnya lidah Jongup membelai-belai isi mulutnya

lima menit...

Jongup dan Zelo masih betah berciuman bahkan mereka terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka. Belum lagi kedua orang yang duduk disebelah Jongup, kini sedang panas-panasnya. Daehyun sedang mengecupi perpotongan leher Youngjae dan setelah itu Daehyun pun menghisap kulit Youngjae, membuat Youngjae mengerang keras

"DaehyARGHHHH"

shit wajah Yongguk sudah seperti orang idiot sekarang. Mendengar erangan keras Youngjae, Yongguk pun segera tersadar.

"YAAA KALIAN BERHENTI SEKARANG!" mendengar suara berat Yongguk yang berteriak seperti itu, membuat keempat pemuda itu menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Kau bisa jelaskan ini semua Choi Junhong?" Zelo meneguk kasar air liurnya, ia menatap takut-takut kearah Yongguk. Zelo tau betul jika Yongguk sudah memanggil namanya seperti itu yah pastilah Yongguk sedang marah besar sekarang.

Zelo tau betul apa salahnya. Zelo takut sekarang, tapi saat merasakan genggaman hangat ditangannya, membuat Zelo merasakan kenyamanan disana. Zelo menoleh, kedua matanya langsung ditemukan dengan kedua mata Jongup yang sedang menatap lembut kearahnya. Jongup dan Zelo pun jadi bertatap-tatapan, dan tanpa sadar Zelo melupakan hyungnya yang sedang ingin memarahinya.

"Hah..." Yongguk mendesah pasrah, sepertinya tak ada gunanya ia disini sekarang. Zelo adik kesayangannya kini sudah berubah. Sudah tak polos seperti dulu lagi. Buktinya sekarang sudah memiliki namjachingu bernama Jongup. Belum lagi kedua temannya yang emmm sedikit tak tau malu, berani-beraninya mengubar kemesraan dirumah orang -_-"

Yongguk pun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Selang beberapa menit ia keluar dengan pakaian rapi. Yongguk pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, sepertinya ingin menelpon seseorang

"Kau ada dimana Hime?" Tanya Yongguk langsung saat telponnya diangkat

'Aku ada diapartemen Gukie, wae?'

"Apa kau sibuk? Kalau tidak aku akan kesana" Yongguk berjalan melewati ruang tamu rumahnya, mencoba mengabaikan kegiatan kedua pasangan yang sepertinya sedang dimabuk cinta itu menikmati kebersamaan mereka

'Aku tak sibuk Gukie'

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana"

'Baiklah, aku tunggu. Hati-hati dijalan Gukie'

"Iya Hime, saranghae" tepat mengatakan itu Yongguk sudah berada didalam mobilnya, bersiap untuk pergi menemui kekasihnya

'Pip' sambungan telpon pun diputuskan oleh Yongguk. Setelah itu Yongguk pun menjalankan mobilnya. Hah... Biarlah ia memberika waktu pada adik tersayangnya serta teman-temannya bermesraan didalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Gukie?" tanya Himchan khawatir, karna sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu Yongguk sampai tapi Yongguk hanya diam saja

"Junhong berubah Hime" ucap Yongguk pelan

"Berubah?" Yongguk mengangguk kecil

"Berubah seperti apa Gukie?"

"Junhong sudah memiliki namjachingu sekarang dan sepertinya itu membuat anak itu tak polos lagi" Himchan diam, ia tau bila Yongguk berbicara ia hanya perlu menjadi pendengar yang baik saja.

"Kau tau Hime bahkan tadi aku melihat langsung mereka berciuman diruang tamu rumah" Himchan tertawa kecil melihat Yongguk mengumpat tak jelas habis mengatakan itu

"Sudahlah Gukie, hal seperti itu kan sudah biasa dilakukan para remaja terlebih lagi mereka sudah berpacaran kan"

"Tapi Hime aku tak ingin Junhong ku yang polos berubah"

"Terimalah jika Junhong sudah berubah Gukie, Junhong berubah itu artinya ia sudah mulai dewasa. Lagi pula Junhong tak akan selamanya bersamamu kan" mendengar kata-kata Himchan sepertinya Yongguk terlihat sedang berpikir sekarang

"Sepertinya kau benar juga Hime. Junhong tak selamanya bisa bersamaku" Himchan tersenyum mendengarnya

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika kita menikah nanti, Junhong tinggal bersama kita. Ish... Aku tak bisa bayangkan, pasti akan susah jika kita ingin membuat bayi nanti" aaaaa demi apa Himchan sukses dibuat merona karna mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yongguk saat itu

"Hime bagaimana kalau kita membuat baby sekarang?" Tawar Yongguk dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan kini menjadi mesum. Tak ada jawaban dari Himchan namun sedetik kemudian

"HAH?" Himchan terkejut sedangkan Yongguk malah nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Ahaha akhirnya selesai. gimana jadinya gak jelas banget kan? Awalnya sih mau bikin ff BangHim tapi gak tau kenapa malah jadinya begini awkakwkawk

Maaf kalo ff ini aneh dan banyak typo bertebaran haha

Thanks for:

lee minji elf, chyshinji0204, bang3424, Bbang, djship, Djongup, anoni, Nareudael, Yui the devil, MatoShishiTats, hatakehanahungry

Makasih udah sedia ripiu di ff ao yang Say I Love You :D maaf gak bisa ripiunya hihi

Terakhir deh, mind to review? :3


End file.
